LuMin Storytale
by overflakkie
Summary: Tips : Cara membangunkan Luhan agar tidak mencium lantai/"INI TERAKHIR KALINYA AKU MENYENTUH KASURNYA!"/"Dia manusia paling mengerikan yang pernah aku kenal"/ "LUHAN HYUNG JANGAN HANCURKAN PINTU ATAU KAU TAK AKAN DAPAT JATAH MAKAN!" Hanya Kumpulan dari kisah LuMin yang membuat semua member EXO heran. ga Jelas. [CHAP 4 IS UP]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Tips : Cara membangunkan Luhan agar tidak mencium lantai/"INI TERAKHIR KALINYA AKU MENYENTUH KASURNYA!"/"Dia manusia paling mengerikan yang pernah aku kenal"/ "LUHAN HYUNG JANGAN HANCURKAN PINTU ATAU KAU TAK AKAN DAPAT JATAH MAKAN!"

Hanya Kumpulan dari kisah LuMin yang membuat semua EXO member Heran. Bad Summary. LuMin. Ga Jelas

.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Absurd, Weird, Freak, and the other Mistakes~

.

READ. ENJOY. REVIEW

.

Part 1 : How to Wake Up Luhan

.

.

Sinar matahari menulusuri setiap inci jendela yang terkena embun pagi, berusaha mencari celah masuk untuk menghangatkan yang ada didalamnya. Pagi ini semua member EXO tak mendapat jadwal di depan kamera ataupun di balik radio, mereka hanya mendapat jadwal latihan itupun hanya beberapa jam di sore hari karena mereka baru saja menyelesaikan promo album terbaru mereka.

Semua member EXO-M telah bangun, kecuali Luhan. Rusa yang satu ini memang sangat sulit dibangunkan meskipun para member sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali dan memanggil namanya, tapi tak mendapat respon. Lay dan Xiumin kini masih sibuk di dapur setelah Lay menyerah untuk meneriakan nama Luhan lagi.

"Tao, tolong bangunkan Luhan. Aku sedang membantu Lay" Kata Xiumin berteriak dari arah apur sehingga Tao dapat mendengarnya, ya Tao sedang diruang tengah bersantai menikmati acara televisi pagi.

"Siapapun asal jangan aku hyung"

"Yang lain punya kerjaan, hanya kau yang tidak"

"Kris ge memang kemana?"

"Mandi"

"Chen—"

"Membereskan kamarnya"

Tao mendengus kesal, dengan terpaksa Ia berjalan menuju kamar Luhan dan Lay. Membangunkan Luhan adalah hal yang paling mengerikan sedunia, ingat itu. Paling-mengerikan-di-dunia. Kalau saja Xiumin tidak sibuk dan ada Suho, semua member pasti melimpahkan tugas ini pada mereka, karena hanya mereka yang berani membangunkan rusa sialan itu. Tao membuka pintu, dan benar saja, Luhan masih berkutat dengan dunia mimpinya di tengah selimut yang tebal.

"Hyung… Bangun" Tao berjalan mendekati ranjang Luhan, tapi tak mendapat respon dari rusa itu. "Hyung ayo bangun" Tao menyilangkan kedua tangannya, hyung ini memang benar-benar sulit untuk dibangunkan."Hyung, ayo bangun hyung ini sudah pagi" "Luhan Hyung Bangun!" Tao berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan.

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

BUGHH, BRAKK

"Hwaa! Luhan hyung jahat!"

Yes! Tao sukses berciuman mesra dengan lantai setelah mendapat tendangan keras dari Luhan yang tepat mengenai perutnya. Mengerikan bukan? Tao yang masih berteriak-teriak tak jelas berlari keluar dari kamar Luhan. Dan tanpa sengaja Ia menabrak tiang—Kris yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Tao, Jangan lari-lari di dorm Tao!" Bentak Kris yang kini tersungkur akibat insiden tabrakan ini.

"Kris ge! Luhan hyung Jahat!" Tao dengan gaya anak perempuan yang menangis gara-gara baru saja diputuskan oleh kekasihnya merajuk didepan Kris, yang dituju hanya bingung dengan kelakuan Magnae EXO-M tersebut.

"Luhan kenapa?"

"Dia menendangku Ge!" Dengan wajah imut—yang dibuat-buat dan memelas serta air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuknya, Tao berhasil membuat Kris mendecak kesal. Ketahuilah bahwa satu-satunya senjata paling ampuh untuk memohon pada Kris adalah _aegyo._

"Ck, baiklah aku akan menemuinya"

Dengan malas, Kris bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar Luhan. Tentu Ia tahu jika libur seperti ini, dan saat hari sudah menjelang siangpun Luhan akan tetap setia bercinta dengan kasur kesayangannya. Kris berdecak, benar. Luhan masih tak mau berpisah dengan kasurnya.

"Luhan, kau apakan Tao?"

"Hmm"

"Luhan bangun! Dan kenapa Tao menangis?"

"Hmm"

"LUHAN!"

BUGHHHH! BRAKKK!

"Jangan menggangguku!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, ubin lantai kamar Luhan mendapat ciuman dari dua orang yang berbeda. Kris meringis sakit, Luhan terlalu keras menendang bokongnya sampai Ia tersungkur kelantai dengan wajah yang mendarat duluan.

Dengan wajah ditekuk dan penuh amarah, Kris berjalan keluar menemui Tao yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disisi pintu kamar Luhan.

"Akan kubuat kau menderita rusaa!" Dengan suara baritonenya Kris mengomel diikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari Tao. "Tao, beritahu hal ini pada Xiumin! Huh sialan kau Luhan telah membuat wajah mulusku ini terbentur lantai"

Kris sambil terus menerus mengumpat berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sementara Tao sudah berlari menuju dapur untuk menemui Xiumin hyung yang masih sibuk engan peralatan dapur bersama Lay.

"Umin hyung!"

"Hm? Kenapa? Apa Luhan sudah bangun?"

"Bangun apanya, dia membuatku mencium lantai untuk yang ketiga kalinya! Dan Kris ge juga! Huh, aku tak mau membangunkannya lagi."

"Hahaha, ya sudah, kau bantulah Lay disini. Aku akan membangunkan Luhan"

Tao mengangguk, sambil masih memasang wajah cemberutnya dan hanya ditanggapi oleh gelengan kepala Lay. Xiumin masih tertawa saat perjalanan ke kamar Luhan, Ia berpikir _'memang kalian membangunkannya bagaimana sih'._ Ia memasuki kamar Luhan yang pintunya masih terbuka karena Tao yang tadi terlalu sibuk untuk berteriak dan berlari sehingga lupa menutupnya. Xiumin mendekat ke ranjang Luhan, lalu duduk disisi Luhan yang masih terbaring lelap.

Xiumin beruntung karena jika ada member lain yang menyentuh ranjang Luhan, maka dengan mulusnya mereka akan mendarat tepat di ubin lantai.

"Luhan, ayo bangun" Tak ada respon, Luhan masih diam. "Ayo bangun, sarapan Lay sudah menunggu"

"Hmm,"

Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, Luhan memang paling sulit untuk dibangunkan dari tidurnya. Berteriakpun sama sekali tak ada gunanya karena semua indra Luhan mati saat ia tidur. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mudah membangunkannya. Perlahan Xiumin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Luhan, lalu meniupnya hingga Luhan bergidig.

"Lu ge~ ayo bangun~"

Percayalah Luhan tidak akan tahan jika Xiumin memanggilnya 'Lu ge' dengan nada seimut itu, ughh Luhan tidak akan bisa menolak apapun. Dalam sekejap Luhan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, dan berdiri mendahului Xiumin. Xiumin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu sekali lagi berpikir _'memangnya bagaimana kalian membangunkan Luhan sampai bisa mencium lantai? Ck, aneh'_

Luhan keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan disusul Xiumin yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Luhan langsung menuju ke dapur, mengintip masakan Lay yang sudah hampir jadi. Mata Tao tercekat ketika Xiumin dengan cepatnya membangunkan Luhan tanpa ada luka seikitpun.

"Umin hyung" Kata tao berbisik pada Xiumin yang baru saja tiba di dapur

"Um?"

"Bagaimana caramu membangunkan Luhan tanpa mencium lantai dan dengan secepat itu?"

"Aku? Hanya memanggilnya. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian, bagaimana kalian membangunkan Luhan sampai bisa bermesraan dengan lantai?"

Tao tercekat lagi. Hanya memanggilnya? Apa? Tao bahkan harus mengguncang tubuh Luhan dan bahkan mencium lantai untuk hasil yang sia-sia. Dan Xiumin, ia hanya memanggil Luhan dan dengan kecepatan kilat Luhan bisa bangkit dari kasurnya.

Tao menggeleng tak percaya, dia akan memberitahu Kris tentang ini. Sementara Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ditambah Luhan yang memberi glare pada Tao. 'Jangan dekati baoziku'. Posesif.

.

Tadaaaa~~ Udah jadi kan, aku mengarang bebas disini, karena aku sempet baca beberapa fakta kalau yang berani bangunin Luhan itu Cuma Suho sama Xiumin, karena you know Luhan itu paling susah dibangunin. Dan aku juga pernah baca fakta (entah lupa dimana kalau ga salah di fb) kalau yang paling cepet bangunin Luhan itu Xiumin, kalau ga salah. Jadi ya aku bikin ini, lolololol~

Next chapter? Review Minna~ Thankyouuu


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Tips : Cara membangunkan Luhan agar tidak mencium lantai/"INI TERAKHIR KALINYA AKU MENYENTUH KASURNYA!"/"Dia manusia paling mengerikan yang pernah aku kenal"/"LUHAN HYUNG JANGAN HANCURKAN PINTU ATAU KAU TAK AKAN DAPAT JATAH MAKAN!"

Hanya Kumpulan dari kisah LuMin yang membuat semua EXO member Heran. Bad Summary. LuMin. Ga Jelas

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Absurd, Weird, Freak, and the other Mistakes~

A/N : Holla holla chapter 2 is up! Saya ngambil dari fakta-fakta XiuHan yang pernah saya baca dan tonton. Maaf kalau salah fakta tapi kalau salah anggep aja fakta itu ada #maksa #gapapalah. Oh Iya, saya ingatkan ya, tiap-tiap chapter disini gak berkesinambungan, sesuai summary, ini Cuma kumpulan cerita aja jadi bukan cerita bersambung. Ok? Thankyou~~

.

READ. ENJOY. REVIEW.

.

Part 2 : Don't Touch My Bed

.

.

.

Kini seluruh member EXO berada dalam satu dorm. Kau mau tahu bagaimana keadaannya? Bayangkan saja bagaimana keadaan kebun binatang yang seluruh penghuninya terlepas. Ya tidak membayangkannya pun tak apa karena terlalu merepotkan dan terlalu absurd.

Lupakan tentang kericuhan bagaimana jika seluruh member EXO berada dalam satu dorm. Kini hampir setengah dari mereka telah tertidur layaknya anak bayi dan yang sisanya masih mencari ide untuk mimpinya nanti.

Tao, Kris, Kai, D.O dan Suho sudah mendapat ide untuk mimpinya dan mulai menjalankan misi mereka di tempat tidur. Luhan yang sedang menyeret Xiumin untuk menemaninya menonton klub sepak bola favoritnya yang tengah bertanding.

Sisanya? Mereka kini tengah berkumpul di kamar Lay-Luhan dan entah sedang apa.

"Kalian kenapa tidak pergi dari kamarku?" Protes Lay karena empat makhluk astral di hadapannya masih belum mau bangkit dari hadapannya.

"Begini Hyung…" Kata Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan perlahan. "Tadi, aku Chanyeol, Sehun dan Chen membaca sebuah blog…"

"Lalu? Apakah ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Tentu ada Hyung! Maka dari itu kami kesini!" Kata Chanyeol dengan semangat berapi-api dan suara keras baritonenya

"Jadi hyung, tadi kami membaca fakta tentang Luhan hyung—"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Lay dengan cepat memotong perkataan Baekhyun yang belum beres tersebut.

"Ya hyung tunggu sampai selesai dulu!" kata Chen.

"Jadi begini hyung, tadi kita tadi membaca fakta tentang Luhan hyung, lalu kami membaca satu fakta yang menarik" Kata Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Apa yang menarik?" Tanya Lay sekali lagi.

"Benarkah hyung sering di tendang hingga tersungkur oleh Luhan karena menyentuh kasurnya?" Kini Sehun yang angkat bicara.

Mungkin aneh tapi Baekhyun, Chaneyol, Chen dan Sehun masih belum mempercayai seratus persen fakta tersebut sebelum bertanya langsung ke narasumbernya. Mereka memang tahu Luhan tidak suka siapapun yang menyentuh kasurnya, tapi masih belum yakin bahwa Luhan akan menendangnya. Maksudnya Luhan memang sering menendang, tapi di fakta yang mereka baca Luhan sering menendang Lay hingga tersungkur hanya karena menyentuh kasurnya.

"Kau tahu?" Lay membuka mulutnya dengan wajah serius yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan penasaran oleh empat anak kucing di hadapannya. "Kenapa hari ini aku tidak ikut kalian makan siang di luar?"

Ke empat anak kucing itu menggeleng dan mengernyitkan alis mereka. Tadi siang memang sebagian member EXO makan di luar, ya mereka mengajak Lay tapi dia menolaknya dengan alasan yang tiak diketahui—karena semua sudah lapar dan lebih mementingkan suara perut mereka dibanding suara Lay.

"Kalian tak tahu kenapa?" Sekali lagi mereka menggeleng. Lay menghembuskan nafas, anak-anak ini memang anak-anak yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa. "Kalian tahu, tadi pagi aku berniat untuk membereskan kasur Luhan, dan aku duduk di atas kasurnya untuk sekedar mengambil nafas."

Yang lainnya mengangguk, mereka semakin penasaran dengan cerita Lay. "Dan dia menendang punggungku sampai aku jatuh tersungkur dan sekarang punggungku mati rasa. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen dan Sehun terdiam. Sesakit itu kah? Membayangkannya saja membuat mereka bergidig ngeri ketakutan. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Dia masih tak percaya bahwa sefatal itu akibatnya jika menyentuh kasur Luhan.

"Semenyeramkan itukah hyung? Aku masih tak percaya" Kata Chanyeol.

"Cobalah sendiri jika tak percaya" Kata Lay dengan wajah datar yang tentu saja membuat Chanyeol makin penasaran. "Tapi, bisakah kalian keluar dari kamarku? Aku mau tidur"

Mendapat perkataan seperti itu, mereka hanya tersenyum garing. Satu persatu dari mereka keluar hingga menyisakan Chanyeol seorang.

"Kau kenapa tidak keluar?" Tanya Lay pada Chanyeol.

"Kan hyung yang bilang tadi, kalau tak percaya coba sendiri"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku ya"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. Sementara Lay dengan segera menidurkan badannya dan berangkat ke dunia mimpi. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kea rah kasur Luhan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri—di samping kasur Lay.

Perlahan, pria bertubuh jangkung itu berjalan mendekati kasur berbalut sprei berwarna pastel yang masih tertata rapi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol sampai dan segera mendaratkan bokongnya di kasur keramat itu.

"Biasa saja, tak ada bedanya" Kata chanyeol saat mencoba menekan-nekankan bokongnya pada kasur itu. Lalu Ia mencoba tidur, "Sama saja dengan kasur yang lain. Kenapa begitu istimewa? Kenapa Luhan hyung begitu posesif terhadap kasurnya?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tak ada perbedaan apapun dari kasur Luhan dengan kasur miliknya maupun member lain. Chanyeol merentangkan tubuhnya, lalu berpikir mengapa Luhan bisa begitu bencinya kepada orang yang menyentuh kasurnya. Dia terus tenggelam dalam pemikiran konyolnya, hingga tak sadar Ia tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

"Baekhyun, dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Chen yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur ketika menyadari satu raksasa hilang dari pandangannya.

"Ahh, Iya dimana Chanyeol?!" Kata Baekhyun yang kini mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke seluruh kamarnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Mungkin dia masih penasaran dengan kasur Luhan hyung" Kata Sehun yang entah sejak kapan suah berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu kamar Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

"Hm? Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku rasa"

"Kau kenapa tidak tidur Sehun?" Tanya Chen.

"Hyung sendiri kenapa ada di kamar ini dan tidak ada dikamar hyung?" Jawab Sehun dengan nada sarkastis.

"Aku melihat Chanyeol tidak bersama Baekhyun, ya sudah aku putuskan untuk melihat kesini. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Hun"

"Ohh aku? Aku ingin mendengar sesuatu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ada pertunjukan"

"Pertunjukan? Apakah akan ada pemain sirkus datang kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Bukan hyung pertunjukan seperti—"

.

"MENYINGKIR DARI KASURKU PARK!"

BUGHHH! DUAGH! BRAKKK!

.

"—seperti itu kurang lebih"

Tak sempat Baekhyun dan Chen mendengar lanjutan kata-kata dari magnae itu, mereka sudah langsung melesat menuju sumber suara. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu dan perlahan mengikuti kedua hyungnya itu.

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MENYENTUH KASURKU!"

Dan pemandangan yang sangat cantik kini terpampang di hadapan Chen, Baekhyun dan Sehun. Chanyeol yang tersungkur di ubin dengan wajah yang mendarat duluan dan kaki kanan yang masih tersangkut di pinggir kasur, serta Luhan dengan muka rusa marahnya membentak keras Chanyeol yang meringis kesakitan.

Chen dan Baekhyun termangu. Sehun tertawa. Chanyeol hampir menangis. Luhan masih marah. Dan Lay tetap tenang dalam mimpinya tanpa terganggu sama sekali dengan pekikan Luhan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun dan Chen untuk sadar dari keterkejutan mereka hingga mereka kini melesat untuk membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

Bayangkan saja bagaimana membantu jerapah berdiri. Itulah yang dirasakan Chen dan Baekhyun sekarang. Sehun hanya terkikik dan pergi meleos tanpa membantu hyungnya. Magnae yang tidak baik. Sampai Baekhyun dan Chen berhasil membuat Chanyeol berdiri pun, Luhan masih menggeram dan menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Takut terkena amukan lagi, Chen, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih pergi walaupun Chen dan Baekhyun dengan sangat bersusah payah memapah Chanyeol yang masih setia memegangi bokongnya—yang sepertinya menajdi korban kaki Luhan.

"Sepertinya, sebentar lagi akan ada pertunjukan yang lebih menarik…" Kata Sehun yang kini belum mau masuk ke kamarnya dan dengan setia menunggu pertunjukkan menarik versi Oh Sehun itu. "Lima… empat… tiga… dua… sa—"

"KEPARAT KAU LUHAN HYUNG! INI TERAKHIR KALINYA AKU MENYENTUH KASURNYA!"

"SALAH SENDIRI BERANI MENYENTUH KASURKU!"

"CHANYEOL LUHAN DIAM! KALIAN MENGGANGGU MEMBER LAIN!"

"—tu. Sepertinya aku harus tidur sebelum bom meledak" Dan Sehun dengan damai pergi ke kasurnya. Tanpa peduli teriakkan tambahan dari Suho yang berasal dari kamarnya.

.

.

Pagi ini masih sepi. Hanya baru beberapa member yang bangun. Suho, Xiumin, D.O, Lay, dan Chanyeol adalah member tersebut. Suho dan Xiumin sepertinya masih sibuk membangunkan Kai dan member lain yang tidur layaknya orang mati. Lay dan D.O berkutat di dapur, serta Chanyeol yang masih meratapi bokong cantiknya yang kini rasanya akan patah karena tendangan Luhan tadi malam.

Sebenanya beberapa jam lagi mereka ada acara interview di radio, tapi lihatlah bagaimana para member yang masih terperangkap dalam mimpinya. Melihat itu, Chanyeol yang hatinya tergugah ikut membantu Suho dan Xiumin membangunkan member yang lain.

Dengan langkah pincang dan terseok-seok, pertama Ia mengunjungi kamar Kris dan Chen. Sudah bangun, Ok mari kita lewat. Suho melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Kamar selanjutnya, kamar Tao dan Xiumin. Kasur mereka sudah kosong, mari kita ke kamar selanjutnya.

Kamar Lay dan Luhan. Awalnya Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya karena rasa dendam yang sangat besar masih tersarang pada dirinya. Tapi dengan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Luhan akan meminta maaf, dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Luhan dan membangunkannya.

Dan disitu ada Xiumin. Dengan Luhan. Sedang duduk. Di kasurnya. Kasur Luhan. Tanpa ditendang. Tanpa tersungkur ke ubin. Tanpa luka dan sakit sedikitpun. Oh.

"LUHAN HYUNG APA MAKSUDMU?!"

Dan peperangan antara rusa dan jerapah akan segera dimulai.

.

.

Sepanjang acara interview dan bahkan sampai sekarang—perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol masih memasang tampang marah dan tak suka pada Luhan. Sementara Luhan? Dia hanya tenang-tenang saja menempel pada Xiumin. Mungkin rusa yang satu ini tidak sadar apa kesalahannya.

Sesampainya di dorm, Chanyeol berniat untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Luhan. Dan kini, semua member sudah berpencar ke seluruh isi dorm. Ada yang ke kamar mandi, ada yang ke dapur, ada yang ke kamar masing-masing, dan ada juga yang tak punya tujuan sehingga duduk melamun di sofa ruang tengah.

Dengan hati yang telah dikuatkan, Chanyeol pergi ke kamar Luhan. Chanyeol sangat tahu bahwa mungkin emosinya bisa meledak kapan saja, tapi karena memendam amarah itu tidak baik jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah—yang sangat tidak penting ini.

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka pintu kenop kamar Lay-Luhan. Dan disitu ada Xiumin. Lagi. Dengan Luhan. Sedang kasurnya. Kasur Luhan. Tanpa ditendang. Tanpa tersungkur ke ubin. Tanpa luka dan sakit sedikitpun. Oh.

"LU—" Hampir saja Chanyeol berteriak sebelum sebuah tangan berhasil membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"Chanyeol!" Ya terimakasih Byun Baekhyun sudah mau bersusah payah berjinjit dan menutup mulut Park Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi meledak.

"Eh, kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Xiumin tak tahu masalah yang sebenarnya.

"Umm, Hyung sepertinya kita butuh bicara" Kata Baekhyun.

Dan disinilah mereka berempat, di ubin lantai kamar Luhan—tentu karena Luhan tak mengizinkan dua orang tambahan itu duduk di kasurnya.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" kata Xiumin membuka suara pertama.

"AKU HARUS MEMINTA PERTANGGUNG JAWABAN DARIMU LUHAN HYUNG!" Suara teriakan baritone Chanyeol menggema. Untung Baekhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin sempat menutup telinga.

"Chanyeol jangan berteriak!" Kata Baekhyun.

"Pertanggung jawaban apa? Huh?" Kini sang tersangka buka mulut.

"KENAPA KAU—"

"Jangan berteriak, Chanyeol" Ulang Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Oh iya maafkan aku, hehe. Hyung, kenapa kemarin malam kau menendangku?"

"Karena kau menyentuh kasurku"

"Tapi kenapa Xiumin hyung bisa duduk di kasurmu sementara aku harus tersungkur ke lantai? Hah?"

"Karena dia hyungku"

"Kenapa kau tidak memintanya pergi? Bukankah kau tidak suka jika kasurmu disentuh?"

"Karena dia Xiumin"

Dan seketika tak ada suara lagi diantara mereka. Chanyeol menatap tak percaya dan Baekhyun pun sama. Luhan hanya tersenyum—sinis sementara Xiumin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa hanya Xiumin hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan amarah menggebu.

"Karena Xiumin Cuma satu-satunya Xiumin di dunia" Jawab Luhan tenang.

"Kenapa Lay tidak boleh? Kenapa aku tidak boleh? Kenapa yang lain tidak boleh?"

"Karena Lay, Kau dan member lainnya bukan Xiumin"

Hampir saja Xiumin dan Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum mereka melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kian marah dan sepertinya harus ditarik keluar.

"Dengarkan aku Park Chanyeol. Kau, dan semua member tidak boleh menyentuh kasurku. Kecuali Xiumin. Ingat itu baik-baik"

"Tapi kenapa harus Xiu—"

"Karena dia Xiumin"

Dan detik berikutnya suara Chanyeol terbekap oleh Baekhyun dan badannya diseret oleh Baekhyun serta Xiumin menjauhi Luhan. Xiumin sudah mengerti keadaan rupanya. Dan mungkin sepertinya dorm butuh kapas tambahan agar gendang telinga tidak rusak gara-gara amukan Jerapah.

.

P.s : Jangan ada yang menyentuh kasur Luhan kecuali Xiumin seorang atau akibatnya kau akan tersungkur ke lantai dengan punggung/bokong yang nyeri. Sekian.

.

.

.

Tadaaaa~ haha kali ini aku buat lebih panjang karena pengen ngasih liat gimana marahnya Chanyeol dan kenapa kasur Luhan ga boleh disentuh haha. Aku sih sebenernya gatau kenapa, tapi aku pernah baca fakta kalau yang Cuma boleh megang kasurnya itu Xiumin dan bahkan Luhan minta sekamar sama Xiumin kalau lagi di hotel atau pas EXO-K sama EXO-M sedorm.

Ohiya ini anggep aja mereka sekamarnya kaya EXO-K EXO-M sekamar (ya kaya Chanyeol-Baekhyun Kai-D.O Sehun-Suho Kris-Chen Tao-Xiumin Lay-Luhan) Karena aku gatau kalau EXO seorm gimana pembagian kamarnya haha.

Sekian omelan aku. Next Chapter? Review~

Thankyouuuuu~


	3. Chapter 3

LuMin Storytale

Tips : Cara membangunkan Luhan agar tidak mencium lantai/"INI TERAKHIR KALINYA AKU MENYENTUH KASURNYA!"/"Dia manusia paling mengerikan yang pernah aku kenal"/"LUHAN HYUNG JANGAN HANCURKAN PINTU ATAU KAU TAK AKAN DAPAT JATAH MAKAN!"

Hanya Kumpulan dari kisah LuMin yang membuat semua EXO member Heran. Bad Summary. LuMin. Ga Jelas

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Absurd, Weird, Freak, and the other Mistakes~

A/N : Mungkin di awal isinya HunMin/XiuHun, LuMin ada di tengah ke akhir haha. Maaf tapi aku lagi suka HunMin dan emang aku mau bikin Luhan terbakar(?) cemburu haha. Oke maaf kalau ga puas atau ga suka.

.

Part 3 : Possesive

.

.

.

Hari ini member EXO memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak, menikmati hari libur yang kapan lagi akan mereka dapatkan. Ingin memanfaatkannya dengan liburan yang baik namun dekat dan tak melelahkan, mereka memilih pergi ke daerah Garasou-gil untuk sekedar berbelanja dan menikmati makanan.

Mereka berangkat bersama, dua belas orang. Awalnya. Tapi mata mereka telah terpencar ke tujuan masing-masing. Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Chen memilih untuk pergi ke salah satu toko pakaian, Lay-Luhan-D.O-Kai-Suho dengan secepat kilat masuk ke salah satu restoran yang menyediakan masakan China, Kris-Tao juga memilih pergi untuk mencari pakaian.

Menyisakan Sehun dan Xiumin yang tidak punya tujuan. Mereka hanya berjalan tak tahu harus kemana.

.

Setelah seretan Sehun berhasil membawa Xiumin ke toko bubble tea, Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah berjalan berjam-jam lamanya mengelilingi wilayah Garasou-gil sambil berbicara banyak hal. Anggota tertua dan termuda ini ternyata bisa lupa waktu juga jika sudah berdua, tak hanya Luhan-Xiumin saja.

Mereka berbicara banyak hal, seperti Luhan itu menyebalkan, Luhan itu posesif, Luhan itu bermuka dua, Luhan itu tak seramah yang mereka kira, ya hampir semua kejelekan Luhan telah mereka ungkapkan. Sesekali mereka menceritakan pengalaman buruk bersama Luhan dan mengangguk karena setuju.

Bahkan hanya ada satu dua kebaikan Luhan yang mereka bicarakan. Dan hanya Luhan yang mereka bicarakan, hanya sesekali menyeleweng ke topik lain atau tersangka lain yang menjadi buah bibir mereka.

"Hyung, tunggu" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat sesuatu yang familiar tertangkap oleh netranya. Xiumin ikut berhanti dan menengadah untuk menatap Sehun, mencoba bertanya kenapa mereka berhenti. "Sudah berapa kali kita melewati toko bubble tea ini?"

"Mungkin dua atau tiga kali?"

"Mati" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan menepuk keningnya keras. Bahkan cahaya matahari senja tak dapat menutupi raut wajah sedih sekaligus kecewanya.

"Siapa? Siapa yang mati?"

"Kita akan mati hyung" Xiumin tercekat ketika mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut dongsaengnya. "Kita tersesat hyung. Kita tersesat"

"Oohh.." Xiumin mengangguk dan membulatkan mulutnya. Mengerti bahwa Sehun baru saja mengatakan bahwa mereka tersesat, iya terse—"A-apa?!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung, terakhir aku kesini tidak tersesat.." Sehun melihat sekeliling mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali jalan yang mereka lalui untuk kesini. "Tapi ada Kai waktu itu.."

"Aku tidak tahu jalan, bagaimana Sehuna?" Xiumin melengkungkan kebawah bibirnya, bayangan akan bermalam di pinggir jalan telah merasuki kepalanya.

"Ya kita berjalan saja sambil mengingat-ingat"

Xiumin mengangguk mendengar perkataan magnae tersebut, perlahan mereka memulai kembali perjalanan mereka untuk kembali ke van EXO yang di parkir entah dimana.

Perjalanan pertama,mereka bertemu toko bubble tea lagi. Perjalanan kedua, toko bubble tea yang sama mereka temui lagi. Perjalanan—putaran ketiga, toko bubble tea. Mereka menyerah.

Keduanya terduduk di pinggir trotoar layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Menghiraukan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dan membicarakan mereka. Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua lututnya, lipatan lengannya Ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Sesaat, Xiumin menegakkan tubuhnya setelah terduduk dengan lesu dan tubuh yang ditekuk. Bukan karena dia takut terkena kifosis, bukan. Tapi ada sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya. "Sehuna.."

"Hmm"

"Mungkin aku bodoh atau kau lebih bodoh atau kita pelupa atau apapun itu, Tapi..."

"Kenapa?"

"...kenapa kita tidak menelpon yang lain?"

Dan batu seberat satu ton jatuh menimpa seluruh tubuh Sehun.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI HYUNG!" Emosi Sehun meledak dan karenanya semua mata pejalan kaki tertuju padanya. Untung tidak banyak fans disini jadi Sehun dan Xiumin tidak perlu repot-repot berlari.

"Ya! Sehun jangan berteriak! Kau juga kenapa tidak ingat heh?! Jangan salahkan orang seenak jidatmu" Xiumin juga tak kalah emosi dari Sehun namun dia masih bisa mengotrol suaranya.

Dengan malas, Xiumin mengambil benda persegi di dalam saku jaketnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera di atasnya.

-72 panggilan terlewat-

Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan, Luhan...

Tak adakah yang lain? Hufft. Xiumin lalu melihat pemberitahuan yang satunya,

-49 pesan baru-

.

From : Luhan (19:56)

BAOZI KAU DIMANA? SETIDAKNYA ANGKAT TELPONKU CHAGI!

.

From : Luhan (19:54)

Minseok? Xiumin? Baozi? Kau dimana chagi? Kau dimana? Jawab pesanku... angkat telponku...

.

From : Luhan (19:53)

Baozi kau dimana? Kau sedang apa bersama Sehun? Tolong jawab pesanku!

.

From : Luhan (19:34)

Baozi ini sudah malam kenapa belum pulang? Apa yang terjadi? Cepat jawab..

.

From : Luhan (19:30)

Kenapa tidak angkat telponku? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun? Cepat balas pesanku ayolah

.

From : Luhan (19:23)

Ini sudah malam Minseok, kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang? Kenapa tidak menjawab pesanku? Kau sedang apa bersama Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja kan?

.

Hanya pesan ke-po-se-sif-an Luhan. Tak ada yang penting. Lalu Ia menggerakan jarinya untuk melihat pesan yang lebih awal,

.

From : Luhan (15:55)

Kami sudah berangkat, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?

.

Apa maksudnya?

.

From : Luhan (15:50)

Baiklah kami berangkat, kau tak apa kan pulang sendiri dengan Sehun? Tak apa kan kami meninggalkanmu? Kami duluan. Dan, awas saja jika kau melakukan sesuatu dengan Sehun, aku akan memberimu hukuman!

.

"Se-sehunaa.."

"Hmm.."

"Kita ditinggal.."

Jika saja Xiumin tidak tahu mahalnya ponsel miliknya, mungkin Ia sudah menghancurkannya menjadi berkeping-keping lalu melemparnya ke segala arah. Kenapa mereka meninggalkannya? Kenapa? Tapi Xiumin tahu kesalahannya. Ia salah karena mengubah dering ponselnya menjadi 'silent mode' sehingga tak dapat mendengar rentetan pesan yang dikirim Luhan.

"Cepat telepon mereka hyung, aku tidak mau membusuk disini" Suara Sehun mengagetkan Xiumin.

Lalu Xiumin berpikir siapa yang akan di teleponnya. Luhan? Tidak. Xiumin tak mau gendang telinganya rusak karena mendengar ocehan panjang lebar dari rusa Beijing itu. Suho? Emm tidak. Suho juga akan memarahinya dan Sehun, apalagi kata-kata omelan Suho yang tak akan habis-habis di dengarnya. Chanyeol? Baekhyun? Chen? Tidak. Coret ketiga nama itu. Coret semua member EXO.

Lalu.. aahh! Manager hyung! Dengan cepat Xiumin mencari kontak manager hyung lalu secepat kilat menekan tombol hijau disana untuk menghubunginya.

"Ha—"

"XIUMIN KAU DIMANA? KENAPA BARU MENELPON?!"

Tak mau telinganya hancur, Xiumin menambah jarak ponsel dari telinganya. Manager hyung ternyata akan memarahinya juga. "Ka-kami tersesat hyung.."

"Kenapa tidak menelpon? Apa Sehun bersamamu?"

"Aku lupa.. hehe. Ya Sehuna bersamaku"

"Baiklah kalian dimana? Biar aku jemput"

"Di toko bubble tea garasou-gil"

Dan senyum kembali merekah di wajah Xiumin dan Sehun untuk saat ini. Untuk saat ini.

.

.

Mungkin Luhan harus belajar dari Kris agar tidak menggalkan pasangannya. Iya, sepertinya harus. Karea ketahuilah Luhan sangat gelisah mengetahui Xiumin hanya jalan berdua dengan Sehun dan sampai sekarang belum sampai di van EXO.

Puluhan panggilan sudah dilayangkan dan puluhan pesan pun sudah dikirmkan. Tapi hasilnya? Nihil. Tak ada panggilan yang terangkat dan tak ada satupun pesan yang dibalas. Bukan hanya Luhan, tapi semua member EXO termasuk Manager hyung juga merasa khawatir.

Menyerah karena kedua manusia itu tidak muncul, mereka memilih pulang. Luhan awalnya mati-matian meminta mereka untuk menunggu, namun Luhan harus kalah hanya karena _aegyo _dari Kai, Tao dan Baekhyun. Tuhan, siapa yang tak tahan diberi aegyo oleh tiga orang sekaligus?

.

Ini mungkin berlebihan tapi semua member EXO setuju bahwa Luhan harus dibawa ke psikiater. Bukan apa-apa, sedari tadi sejak pulangnya mereka dari Garasou-gil dan sejak kasus hilangnya Sehun-Xiumin, Luhan menjadi sangat aneh.

Terkadang Ia hanya menatap terus ponselnya dengan tatapan penuh harap layaknya anak anjing, lalu detik selanjutnya Luhan akan berteriak frustasi dan melemparkan emosinya pada siapa saja yang melintas di hadapannya.

Dan jika tidak di tahan oleh member lain, mungkin sekarang Luhan sudah berlari menuju Garasou-gil untuk menyusul Baozinya tercinta. Miris bukan? Keposesifan Luhan ini memang sangat berlebihan. Tapi Luhan tetap tak sadar diri walau semua member sudah bilang begitu. Rusa sialan.

Dan kini, harapannya hilang. Setelah pesan ke empat puluh sembilan, Luhan menyerah untuk menelpon dan mengetikan pesan untuk Xiumin lagi. Luhan pasrah jika nantinya Xiumin berakhir di hotel bersama Sehun dan—Ohh tidak, tidak Xi Luhan jangan bayangkan itu. Mengerikan, sangat mengerikan. Melihat Xiumin jalan berdua dengan orang lain saja sudah mengerikan, jangan bayangkan itu Xi Luhan. Jangan.

.

Sekali lagi, seluruh member EXO setuju akan membawa Luhan ke psikiater. Tadi Luhan berteriak-teriak frustasi dan marah-marah tidak jelas. Dan kini, kau tahu? Luhan melompat-lompat tidak jelas sambil tersenyum mengerikan setelah Manager hyung mendapat telepon dari Xiumin bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan sedang tidak di hotel.

Awalnya Luhan sangat bahagia, dan melompat-lompat seperti itu. Tapi seketika raut wajahnya berubah, dia kembali kesal dan marah. Ada apa lagi dengan rusa yang satu ini? Apa yang merasukinya sehingga dia bisa bertingkah ajaib seperti ini? Tidak tahu. Semuanya tidak tahu.

.

Dan kesimpulannya, seluruh member EXO—minus Luhan, Xiumin dan Sehun setuju bahwa untuk beberapa hari kedepan tidak akan mendekati Luhan jika tidak ingin menderita penyakit posesif akut atau lebih tepatnya gangguan jiwa.

.

.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya Sehun dan Xiumin dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di jok mobil setelah Manager hyung datang untuk menjemput mereka. Terlihat ekspresi kelelahan di wajah mereka, komentar dan pertanyaan dari manager hyung pun tak ada satupun yang mereka jawab saking lelahnya.

Dan akhirnya, Sehun dan Xiumin bisa menapakan kakinya di dorm tercinta. Dengan riang dan penuh senyum, Xiumin memimpin Sehun serta Manager hyung untuk masuk ke dorm.

CKLEK,

Xiumin membuka pintu itu dan—

"XIUMIN KAU DARIMANA SAJA TAK TAHUKAH AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU? HEH?"

—Ada rusa mengamuk yang baru saja berteriak tepat di depan wajah Xiumin.

"Aku lelah Lu, aku ingin beristirahat" Tak peduli dengan ocehan Luhan, dengan langkah gontai Xiumin meleos melewati Luhan begitu saja.

Luhan menatap tak percaya dengan tingkah Xiumin yang tiba-tiba tak memperdulikannya. Seolah tak terbebani, tatapannya kini beralih pada Sehun. "Kau darimana bersama Xiumin? Kenapa bisa pulang larut?"

"Dari garasou-gil, kami tersesat" Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Sehun melewati Luhan begitu saja sama seperti Xiumin tadi. Luhan hanya membuka rahangnya tak percaya dengan tingkah orang tertua dan termuda ini.

.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Luhan kini pergi untuk menemui Xiumin di kamarnya. Kata kelelahan belum cukup untuk memenuhi otak posesif milik Xi Luhan. Tentu, Ia harus tahu kenapa Xiumin tersesat, kenapa tidak menelpon, kenapa tidak membalas pesannya, kenapa tidak mengangkat telponnya. Ya seperti itu. Pertanyaan standar seorang pria yang mendapati kekasihnya selingkuh.

Xiumin dengan damainya tertidur di kasurnya, tak akan mengira bahwa lubang neraka akan segera di sodorkan padanya.

"Xiumin..." Luhan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Xiumin. Tak di respon. "Xiumin bangun.."

Xiumin masih tak merespon. Biasanya Xiumin sangat mudah dibangunkan, kenapa bisa sesulit ini? Luhan mendengus. Untuk sekali lagi, Luhan membangunkannya "Baozi ayo bangun.."

"Hmm.. aku sangat lelah Lu.."

Luhan mendapat respon. Tapi tak memuaskan. Malah mengecewakan. "Jangan tidur dulu kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku!"

"Aku benar-benar kelelahan Lu.."

"Pokoknya tidak mau tahu"

Tak mau ambil pusing, Xiumin memilih untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, kembali pergi ke negeri dongengnya dan menghiraukan Luhan yang sudah siap untuk meledak kapan saja. Tapi mungkin pilihan Xiumin ini salah. Sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi decitan ranjang. Xiumin juga dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti selimut tambahan atau apalah itu.

Perlahan Xiumin membuka selimut yang tadi membungkus seluruh tubuhnya, dan ketika kepalanya tak tertutup apa-apa lagi—

"KYAAA! LUHAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

—Ada Luhan. Di kasurnya. Di atasnya. Di atas Xiumin. Ingat itu. Di atas. Tubuh. Xiumin.

"Karena kau tidak mau menjawabku.."

"LUHAN MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Dan ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Xiumin.

.

.

"Hun" Kai yang sedari tadi fokus pada layar televisi kini mulai berbicara pada makhluk albino di sebelahnya.

"Apa" Sehun hanya menjawab datar sambil masih fokus ke televisi di depannya. Tubuhnya yang lelah tak sependapat dengan matanya, jadi dia disini bersama makhluk hitam untuk menangani rasa tidak bisa tidurnya.

"Kau mendengar suara itu?"

"Jika aku tidak mendengarnya, berarti aku harus memeriksakan telingaku ke dokter"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Tentang kejadian ini? Atau tentang Luhan hyung?"

"Mungkin tentang Luhan hyung"

"Dia manusia paling mengerikan yang pernah aku kenal"

.

.

.

Tadaaaa~~ Ga jelas kan? Haduhh otak aku sempet ngeblank di tengah-tengah jadinya begini. Belum lagi pengumuman hasil UN sabtu kemarin yang bikin dag-dig-dug-duerr nya ga ketahan. Tapi alhamdulillah, aku lulus kok, hiks, #curcol

Oh iya mungkin ini Cuma jadi 4 atau 5 chapter aja. Aku kehabisan ide #gulingguling

Oke sekian aja. Mind to Review? Thankyouuuuuu~~


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Tips : Cara membangunkan Luhan agar tidak mencium lantai/"INI TERAKHIR KALINYA AKU MENYENTUH KASURNYA!"/"Dia manusia paling mengerikan yang pernah aku kenal"/"LUHAN HYUNG JANGAN HANCURKAN PINTU ATAU KAU TAK AKAN DAPAT JATAH MAKAN!"

Hanya Kumpulan dari kisah LuMin yang membuat semua EXO member Heran. Bad Summary. LuMin. Ga Jelas

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Absurd, Weird, Freak, and the other Mistakes~

.

A/N : Aahh aku kehabisan idee sumpahh. Oh iya kalau chapter yang ini agak nyambung sama yang chapter sebelumnya haha. Maaf kalau yang ga suka XiuKai couple, tapi aku masukin disini karena aku suka haha lol. Enjoy

.

PART 4 : Another Possesive

.

.

.

Xiumin tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya dia kini bisa terjerat dengan rusa Beijing bersama Xi Luhan. Sejak kasus hilangnya dirinya dan Sehun, Xiumin harus terkena batu dari sikap posesif Luhan. Lihat saja sekarang, Luhan tak pernah melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Xiumin barang sedetik pun.

Sadarlah Xi Luhan, ini tempat umum. Ya, mereka sedang berada di salah satu gedung periklanan untuk melakoni pengambilan gambar untuk salah satu brand pakaian ternama di Korea Selatan. Sejak pemotretan awal sampai sekarang, Luhan terus menempel pada Xiumin dan tak pernah mau melepaskan genggamannya.

Xiumin mendengus kesal, dia hanya bisa pasrah jika sifat Luhan sudah seperti ini. Seperti saat ini, pemotretan sudah berjalan hampir setengahnya dan Luhan terus memeluk Xiumin yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lu, tak bisakah kau lepaskan aku?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Luhan banyak orang yang memandangi kita"

"Biarkan saja. Aku tak mau melepaskanmu"

Dan Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kalau sudah begini ya mau bagaimana lagi.

"Xiumin hyung! Luhan hyung! Cepat kemari!" Tiba-tiba teriakan dari Tao menyadarkan Xiumin. Matanya mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ahh ruang ganti.

"Lu ayo cepat kesana" Ajak Xiumin.

"Biarkan saja, paling tidak penting" Jawab Luhan sinis.

"HYUNG CEPAT INI PENTING!" Dan kini teriakan Chen membahan disana.

Luhan mendecih, mengganggu saja. Luhan melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Xiumin, lalu dengan sekali tarikan di lengan Xiumin berhasil membawa mereka ke ruang ganti.

"Ada apa hmm?" Luhan membuka suara setelah sampai di tempat yang dituju.

Disana tampak seluruh member berkumpul dan manager hyung juga. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kai sepertinya sakit" Kata manager hyung yang duduk di sebelah tersangka—Kai sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Ti-tidak aku tidak apa-apa" Kai yang tengah terduduk itu menyanggah, padahal wajahnya sudah terlihat pucat.

"Xiumin, bawalah Kai pulang bersamamu, jaga dia" Kata Manager hyung dan langsung dihadiahi _death glare _oleh Luhan.

Xiumin tersenyum lebar mendengar hal itu. Ini kesempatannya untuk kabur dari genggaman rusa sialan itu. Tapi mungkin Luhan tak akan menyetujuinya. Bukan mungkin, tapi pasti.

"Hei, kenapa harus Xiumin?" Luhan membuka suara. Matanya membulat dan tampak raut tidak suka dari wajahnya.

"Karena Hanya Xiumin yang dapat ku percaya dan dia sudah menyelesaikan sesi foto individual" Jelas Manager hyung singkat.

"Kenapa tidak Suho? Kenapa tidak Manager hyung?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dia masih harus menjalani sesi foto Luhan dan aku juga harus menyelesaikan urusan dengan pihak disini"

"Hufftt baiklah baiklah" Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Xiumin.

Dewi fortuna ada di sisi Xiumin saat ini. Ingat, hanya untuk saat ini.

.

.

Setelah melewati ancaman Luhan seperti 'Awas jangan lakukan apapun terhadap Xiuminku', Xiumin dan Kai bisa tiba dengan selamat di dorm. Dengan susah payah, Xiumin harus memapah Kai yang sudah sangat lemas itu ke kamar.

Xiumin menidurkan Kai dengan sukses, tanpa lecet sedikit pun. Setelah menutup pintu, Xiumin kembali ke sisi ranjang Kai dan berdiri disana. Kai memandang Xiumin sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih hyung" Kata Kai dengan suara pelannya.

"Ya sama-sama"

Xiumin menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang Kai, mencoba menjaganya seperti perintah Manager hyung tadi.

"Kau pasti latihan sampai pagi lagi" Kata Xiumin sambil mengelus-elus rambut Kai lembut.

"Hehe iya, aku hanya kurang istirahat saja hyung"

"Kau ini, kalau begitu tidurlah. Atau mau aku ambilkan makanan? Atau segelas air? Hmm?"

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur saja. Tapi, hyung temani aku disini" Kata Kai dengan nada yang dibuat manja agar Xiumin mau menemaninya.

"Kau kan sudah besar Kai, lagipula masa aku harus terduduk terus disini" Kata Xiumin.

Sebenarnya Ia tak keberatan menemani Kai, tapi Xiumin sangat tahu jika Kai tidur itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama dan Xiumin juga tidak bisa diam dengan posisi duduk selama berjam-jam.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah denganku hyung"

Dan jantung Xiumin berdebar lebih cepat mendengar hal itu, bahkan Xiumin bisa merasakan pipinya memanas dan mungkin saja memerah. "A-apa?"

"Tidur denganku hyung" Kai menarik lengan Xiumin dan menggenggamnya erat. Dengan menunjukkan jurus _puppy eyes_nya_, _akhirnya Kai dapat membuat Xiumin mengangguk.

Xiumin bangkit dari posisinya, lalu merebahkan diri di samping Kai setelah Kai menggeser tubuhnya dan memberi ruang untuk Xiumin tidur.

"Selamat tidur hyung, Saranghae"

.

.

Sumpah demi Tuhan, semua member EXO merutuki keputusan manager hyung yang membiarkan Xiumin berpisah dari Luhan dan pulang bersama Kai. Bahkan semuanya lebih khawatir dengan Luhan daripada Kai yang sedang terbaring sakit.

Luhan hanya diam, tak mau bicara. Sekalinya bicara pasti dengan nada yang dinaikkan dan penuh emosi. Jika sudah begini, apa boleh buat, jauhi Luhan adalah satu-satunya hal baik yang apat dilakukan. Beruntunglah karena sesi foto bersama dan sesi foto Luhan sudah selesai, jadi tingkah ajaib rusa Beijing ini tidak akan mengganggu.

.

.

Xiumin membuka matanya perlahan, lalu memiringkan badannya untuk mengecek suah berapa lama Ia tertidur. Angka 18:02 tertera di layar ponselnya. Lama sekali, suah hampir tiga jam dia tertidur. Kini, matanya tertuju pada pemberitahuan pesan masuk, dan Ia mendelikan matanya. Pesan ke posesifan Luhan sudah menumpuk.

.

-12 pesan baru-

.

From : Luhan (17:53)

Xiumin... kau sedang apa... jawab pesanku...

.

From : Luhan (17:12)

Minseok aku sangat khawatir, kau tidak apa-apa kan bersama anak hitam itu?

.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya. Memangnya Kai itu apa? Serigala yang baru lepas dari kebun binatang? Hah jangan bodoh. Mungkin Xiumin belum tahu bagaimana Kai, lihatlah nasibmu nanti Kim Minseok.

Xiumin menyimpan ponselnya malas setelah melihat rentetan pesan dari Luhan yang isinya sama sekali tidak penting itu.

"Hyung? Sudah bangun?"

Suara baritone khas dari Kai membuat Xiumin menoleh dan kini membalikan badannya menghadap Kai. Xiumin tersenyum, "Menurutmu? Hmm?"

"Tentu sudah, hehe" Kai tertawa garing.

"Hmm, kau lapar Kai?"

"Sepertinya Iya"

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambil sesuatu" Xiumin bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berdiri sebelum tangannya di genggam oleh Kai.

"Ti-tidak usah! Aku bisa ambil sendiri" Protes Kai.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku juga lapar. Tunggulah disini, kau kan belum pulih" Xiumin tersenyum lalu melenggang pergi setelah Kai melepas cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Xiumin.

.

.

Sungguh, Luhan merutuki kecelakaan yang telah terjadi beratus meter di depan mereka. Bukan apa-apa, tapi karena itu, mereka harus tersendat perjalanan pulangnya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali karena macet total.

Macet total ini sungguh memuakan. Suah dua jam lebih mereka terjebak di alam van dan di tengah jalan raya Seoul yang dipenuh oleh kendaraan. Membosankan? Bagi member EXO mengerikan. Terutama Luhan. Kenapa? Jangan tanya.

Luhan bukannya tidak kasihan pada korban kecelakaan yang terjadi, tapi Ia lebih kasihan lagi terhadap kekasih—calon kekasihnya. Sudah dua belas pesan terluncurkan dan belum ada satupun yang terbalas. Luhan juga sudah menelpon, tapi sama saja. Sia-sia.

Luhan mendengus kesal. Apa yang dilakukan Xiumin dengan Kai? Sedang apa sampai tidak bisa-bisa menjawab pesan dan telpon Luhan? Jangan bayangkan hal aneh, tolong jangan jika tidak mau Luhan meledak di tempat.

Dengan penuh kemantapan, Luhan memutuskan untuk menelpon Xiumin sekali lagi. Berharap untuk yang kali ini di angkat walau hanya beberapa detik saja. Dengan cepat, Luhan kembali menekan tombol hijau pada kontak Xiumin untuk menghubunginya.

"Halo?"

Terangkat! Terdengar suara lembut khas Xiumin dari seberang sana. Senyum mengembang lebar dari mulut pria Beijing itu. "Xiumin? Halo? Kenapa baru diangkat? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Heh? Aku sangat khawatir..."

"Maaf aku baru saja bangun, hehe"

"Kau tertidur? Dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja dengan Kai—Ahh pe-pelan-pelan Kai!"

Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar. Telinga Luhan tidak tuli kan? Tadi apa? Xiumin tidur dengan Kai? Dan Xiumin menjerit dan berkata 'pelan-pelan'? Tolong, bantulah Xi Luhan untuk mengartikan semua ini. "Xi-xiumin? Kau disana? Kau sedang apa?"

"Ya ya aku disini, aku—Sshh Kai! Sakit! Tak bisakah kau pelan?"

Tuhan, tolong Luhan sekarang juga. Pikirannya sudah terbang kemana-mana bahkan pandangannya sudah kosong seolah dunia hancur di depan matanya.

"Sstt, Sabar hyung, sedikit lagi. Aku akan pelan kok" Itu.. itu suara Kai. Oh apa yang mereka lakukan? Kau tahu? Telinga Luhan sudah memanas dan bahkan mukanya suah memerah entah karena marah atau yaa kau tahu lah.

"Lu-luhan? Halo?"

Dan suara Xiumin mengagetkan pikiran kosong Luhan. Beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata, Luhan mulai merangkai kembali sel-sel otaknya yang telah berjalan-jalan entah kemana. "Xi-xiumin kau sedang apa? Kau sedang apa bersama Kai? Xiumin—"

Terdengar bunyi 'tut' panjang mengakhiri sambungan pembicaraan antara Luhan dan Xiumin—ditambah Kai. Luhan menatap ponselnya penuh amarah. Kenapa harus kehabisan baterai disaat genting seperti ini?

"ARGHHHHHH!" Luhan berteriak frustasi.

Para member EXO-M yang satu van dengannya menatap Luhan bingung, minus Tao yang tertidur.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Chen bingung.

"Pokoknya aku harus cepat pulang, aku harus cepat sampai di dorm tak mau tahu" Luhan mengomel layaknya anak kecil yang dilarang membeli mainan oleh ibunya.

Lay, Chen dan Kris menggeleng pelan. Penyakit posesif Luhan suah kambuh lagi. Bersiaplah membeli pasokan kapas untuk menghindari amukan rusa Beijing. Tapi Lay, Chen dan Kris ditambah Luhan kini mengembangkan senyumnya. Van yang mereka tumpangi mulai berjalan perlahan. Ahh polisi rupanya sudah menyelesaikan kasus kecelakaan itu rupanya. Van pun mulai berjalan kembali dengan kecepatan normal, tinggal sedikit lagi dan mereka akan sampai di dorm.

Tapi kapas harus tetap ada, berhati-hatilah.

.

.

"Ya! Sudah selesai hyung, tidak sakit kan?" Kata Kai sambil menutup kotak berwarna putih di sampinngnya setelah memasukan beberapa plester, cairan alkohol dan obat merah.

"Kau melakukannya tidak pelan-pelan, itu sakit tahu" Xiumin meratapi lutut dan sikutnya yang terbalut plester, sudah tidak sakit sih sekarang.

"Hehe maaf hyung,"

"Yaa, tapi terimakasih ya sudah menolongku"

"Tentu, sama-sama hyung"

Iya, Xiumin terluka, Ia terjatuh. Saat Xiumin ke bawah untuk mengambil makanan, dia malah terpeleset dan terguling jatuh dari anak tangga. Dan korbannya adalah lutut kanannya yang luka dan sedikit lecet pada sikutnya. Berterimakasihlah pada Kai yang dengan sigap datang, dan membantu Minseok untuk berjalan kembali ke lantai atas dan mendudukannya di kasur yang mereka tempati tadi. Dan terimakasih lagi untuk Kai yang mau mengobati lukanya walau tidak mengenal kata pelan sama sekali.

"Oh iya hyung, tadi ada apa Luhan menelpon?" Tanya Kai.

"Ya menanyakan keadaan, tapi setelah itu sambungan terputus" Kata Xiumin.

Kai membulatkan mulutnya. Lalu membaringkan lagi tubuhnya di atas kasur, membiarkan Xiumin yang terududuk di sebelahnya sambil masih meratapi lututnya.

"Kau sudah baikan Kai?" Tanya Xiumin dan menghadapkan badannya ke arah Kai terbaring.

"Lumayan, tapi sepertinya aku sudah sembuh. Buktinya tadi aku bisa mengangkatmu hyung haha"

"Hehe, iya terimakasih yaa"

"Tak usah berterimakasih lagi, tadi kan sudah"

"Yaa, tapi aku kan harusnya menjagamu, tapi malah merepotkanmu. Kau punya permintaan? Anggaplah itu sebagai rasa terimakasihku"

"Sungguh? Benarkah hyung? Apapun?" Kai tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan dari hyung tertuanya tersebut. Setelah mendapat persetujuan berupa anggukan dan senyuman dari Xiumin, Kai tersenyum lebar untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Aku ingin sesuatu hyung,"

Xiumin langsung terlonjak saat Kai dengan cepat membawa tubuhnya untuk berada di atas tubuh Kai. Apa? Di atas tubuh Kai? Iya. Sekarang Xiumin berada di atas tubuh Kai, bahkan Xiumin bisa merasakan nafas Kai bersentuhan dengan pipinya.

"Ka-kai.." Xiumin sedikit bergidig ngeri melihat wajah Kai yang terpoles dengan senyuman itu. Xiumin berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan Kai terhadapnya, semoga bukan hal yang buruk.

Tapi waktu Xiumin untuk berpikir sepertinya sudah habis. Dengan secepat kilat, Kai membalik posisi mereka sehingga kini Kai yang berada di atas Xiumin. Lengan Kai tepat berada di kanan-kiri kepala Xiumin.

Xiumin meneguk salivanya kasar, keringat dingin sudah meluncur melalui pelipisnya. Xiumin mencoba meronta, tapi badan Kai di atasnya sungguh sangat membatasi ruang geraknya. "Ka-kai kau mau apa.."

"Kan hyung yang bilang sendiri aku boleh meminta apapun" Kai mengubah senyum lebarnya menjadi _evil smirk_ membuat Xiumin makin bergidig ngeri karenanya. "Aku menginginkanmu hyung..."

.

.

Van baru saja diparkirkan, tapi Luhan sudah melesat keluar dari van dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju pintu dorm dan dengan sukses membukanya. Tidak dikunci? Luhan berpikir aneh-aneh lagi. Sebenarnya sedang apa Kai dan Xiumin hingga lupa mengunci pintu? Apa mereka mau ada sasaeng fans yang menyelinap masuk?

Tak mau peduli dengan hal-hal itu, Luhan langsung menuju ke kamar Xiumin dan dengan secepat kilat membukanya. Kosong, tidak siapapun di sana. Pasti di kamar Kai, pikir Luhan. Dan dengan cepat lagi Ia berlari menuju kamar yang dituju. Luhan berhenti di depan kamar itu, lalu saat baru saja akan membuka pintu—

"Ka-kai.. Jangan.."

—suara nista itu menganggu indra pendengaran Luhan lagi.

Luhan menggeram marah, kabut emosi telah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ia bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu itu tapi—

"LUHAN HYUNG JANGAN HANCURKAN PINTU ATAU KAU TAK AKAN DAPAT JATAH MAKAN!"

—Suho berteriak keras dari arah dapur membuat Luhan sadar diri dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Kenapa Suho bisa tahu dia akan menobrak pintu? Ahh biarkanlah.

Setelah tidak jadi menghancurkan pintu, Luhan memilih untuk membuka pintu itu perlahan, membukanya perlahan tanpa ada suara yang berarti.

"XIU—Min..." Suara Luhan mengecil di akhir kata ketika pemandangan cantik dan tak boleh terlewatkan tersaji di depannya.

Ada Kai tengah berada di atas Xiumin. Iya, di atas Xiumin, di atas tubuh Xiumin. Sekali lagi, Kai-berada-di-atas-tubuh-Xiumin.

"Ada apa hyung—oops" Sehun yang melintas dan melihat kejadian itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan melenggang pergi seolah tak ada apapun yang dilihatnya tadi.

Mata Luhan membulat, mulutnya ternganga bahkan pegangan tangannya pada kenop pintu terlepas seketika.

"Oh-ah Luhan!"

BUGHH

Xiumin yang tersadar ada Luhan di ambang pintu sontak langsung bangun dan membuat Kai jatuh ke lantai dengan punggung yang mendarat manis di ubin. Kai mengerang sakit di bawah sana sementara Xiumin gelagapan setelah melihat ekspresi rusa yang beberapa detik lagi akan mengamuk itu.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya, dan tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak ketika menapati sudah ada Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi yang ya kau sudah tahu lah. Kai memberikan cengiran tak berdosanya, "Ha-halo Luhan hyung"

Dan detik selanjutnya, Kai harus bersiap melindungi nyawanya dan dorm harus bersiap mengerahkan tenaga juga penyumpal telinga.

"MATI KAU KIM JONGIN!" -Luhan

"CHANYEOL! KRIS HYUNG! SIAPAPUN! BANTU AKU MEMEGANGI LUHAN HYUNG!" -Baekhyun

"AKU TAK MAU BAEK! AKU MALAS BERURUSAN DENGAN DIA LAGI!" –Chanyeol

"DIAM KAU LUHAN! BRENGSEK! -Kris

"SEHUN SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" -Kai

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KIM JONGIN SIALAN ITU!" –Luhan

"JANGAN RIBUT DI DORM!" –Suho

.

.

Dan seluruh member EXO benar-benar harus menyediakan stok kapas selama setahun jika tidak mau gendang telinga rusak sebelum perang dunia benar-benar meledak. Sekian.

.

.

.

Tadaaa~~ Hufft sumpah yang ini mungkin absurd banget. Haha aku kehilangan feel xiuhan ku sumpah setelah keranjingan sama xiuhun u,u

Ohiya maaf kalau banyak huruf 'd' yang ilang, kyborad laptop aku malah tambah parah huffftttt

Oh iya,mau nambah chapter? Aku bisa aja kalau banyak yang respon, dan emang kalau banyak yang mau aku bisa tambah sampe tujuh atau delapan chapter :'3 *makanya review yang banyak *maksa lu *he maaf

Mind to Review? Thankyouuuuuu~


End file.
